Do I know you?
by ArianatorSelenatorTwihard
Summary: Set after Edward leaves in New Moon Bella lost her memories of the Cullen's in an accident. What happens when a few years later they see her on TV singing at one of her concerts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story Bella will be Ariana Grande when on stage.**

 **I do not own Twilight or any songs mentioned in this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I guess you all know my story. My Vampire boyfriend left me and broke my heart. I was mopping one day while driving to school. I didn't even see a truck coming at me. It collided with mine and the next thing I know everything went black.

It was a month after that ,or so I was told, that I woke up from a coma. I didn't remember anything about the Cullen's.

I started writing songs and got a band we performed the songs. One night while singing a guy came in and said he was interested in being our manager. I said yes of course and BAM! I was packing for California with my band mates. Chantelle played the drums, Cleo was on base guitar, Rosella the keyboard and Alvin the guitar. I was the songwriter and lead singer I changed my stage name to Ariana Grande and eventually went solo.

Now I'm on my second tour. With my boyfriend Alvin and yes the Alvin from my previous band.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short. It Is my first story and I promise next chapter will be longer. I just want to see if people are even interested in my story before continuing the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else that looks familiar**

 **A/N: Sorry if my story sucks I'm still in High School**

 **And I'm not English but Afrikaans so I'm not good at English**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I'm just sitting in my room on Alvin's lap thinking about tonight while he is busy talking on the phone. I am so excited for tonight. I just love my fans so much and can't wait to see them. Tonight I'm gonna perform in New York and I'll be here all week singing for all my fans.

I was rudely snapped out of my thoughts when Alvin started shaking me. " Bella where were you babe?" Alvin asked

"Oh just thinking about tonight you know how excited I get to see my fans" I replied.

"Ok, but I have great news. Do you know who I was just on the phone with? Your manager Rikky. And she said that all the New York shows this week will be on TV and it will be live." Alvin explained.

I jumped off Alvin's lap and started screaming " Are you serious that is so awesome I should send her something for this." I couldn't believe it now even more of my fans could watch me. Maybe I should come up with a competition for them so they could get a chance to spend the day with me.

"Ok calm down your hurting my ears and yes you should send Rikky something." Alvin said.

"Yes I will but I also think we should make a competition for the fans." I told Alvin about my plans.

"Yes we will start on the details for the competition now." Alvin said.

 _Yay I can't wait to meet my fans and perform tonight_ I thought


	3. Sorry

**This is not an update I just want you to know I'm gonna write a few chapters before I post again. I will also update when I at least have 5 reviews because I want to make sure people read it before I continue. Till next time so sorry if there is someone reading and now have to wait for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or anything that's familiar**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile**

 **Bella will sing some of my favorite songs not just Ariana Grande.**

 **The story is inspired by Ariana Grande's new tour (The Honeymoon Tour) so the outfits are the same that she wears when performing. But not the** same **songs.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

So the competition is like so. It will only be for my New York shows. In between songs I'm gonna ask the stadium to scream as loud as they can and I'm also gonna see if they sing along. The night where the fans is the loudest is the fans I'm gonna choose from. We will ask every fan to throw some sort of communication of sorts into a bowl and I wil choose 7 people that get to hangout with me.

I'm now currently in my dressing room getting ready for my first song. My outfit is quite cute if I say so myself. A mini black dress with sparkles and a heart shaped at the top with my signature half up pony and my high heels with knee high socks and to top it all of my cat ears which I always wear. My first song is a song I wrote for a disney movie. It's called Cruella De Vil. It was one of my first songs. 10 more minutes and I can't wait.

"Bella hey babe how you doing are you doing okay?" Alvin asked

"Ah, yeah just thinking" I replied going over to him and sitting on his lap.

" You are always thinking in that little head of your's" he said kisssing me.

"I love you" I replied. Just then someone came in saying it's time for me to go.

"Alright wish me luck babe" I said to Alvin.

"I'm not gonna it's not as if you need it" he replied

I walked to the lift under the stage and got ready I got excited when I heard everyone screaming my stage name.

And then the lift went up. When the fans saw me they screamed louder and the spotlight was on me.

The music started and I waited for my cue when I heard it I started singing.

 **Ooh, ooh oh oh, ooh oh**

 **Look out for Cruella De Vil**

 **Cruella De Vil**  
 **Cruella De Vil**  
 **If she doesn't scare you**  
 **No evil thing will**  
 **To see her is to take a sudden chill**  
 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

 **The curl of her lips**  
 **The ice in her stare**  
 **All innocent children had better beware**  
 **She's like a spider waiting for the kill**  
 **Look out for Cruella De Vil...**

 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will**  
 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **To see her is to take a sudden chill**  
 **Cruella De Vil...**

 **Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh**  
 **...**

 **This vampire bat**  
 **This inhumane beast**  
 **She 'outta be locked up and never released**  
 **This world was such a wholesome place until**  
 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **Yeah!**

 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will**  
 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **To see her is to take a sudden chill**  
 **Cruella De Vil.**..

When I finished I waved at my fans and started speaking to them.

"Thank you guys for showing up and supporting me and my music I love you so much you are the world to me and I wouldn't be here without you" I said with tears in my eyes.

I started explaining about the competition and the crowd went wild.

"Now who is ready for the next song?" I asked them.

"Let me hear you Madison Square!" I screamed.

"Is it alright with you if I slow things down a little bit?" I asked.

When I got the crowd's approval I signaled the band to start the next song and as soon I heard my cue I started singing.

La di da da da na

 **Yeah**

 **Everybody loves to tell me I was born an old soul**  
 **Better keep my eyes wide open**  
 **There's so much that I don't know**  
 **Just another hotel room**  
 **Never felt so all alone**  
 **I think about my granddad's eyes,**  
 **And they always send me home**  
 **I can almost hear him now**  
 **Gotta make him proud**

 **I keep my eyes wide open**  
 **Bless this ground, unbroken**  
 **I'm about to make my way**  
 **Heaven help me keep my faith**  
 **And my eyes wide open**

 **I can't see two steps ahead of me,**  
 **When the fog comes rollin' in**  
 **I never thought I'd miss the rain**  
 **Lord knows how long it's been**  
 **This dream burns inside of me,**  
 **And I can't just let it go**  
 **There's still so much that I don't know**

 **I keep my eyes wide open**  
 **Bless this ground, unbroken**  
 **I'm about to make my way**  
 **Heaven help me keep my faith**  
 **And my eyes wide open**

 **All I have is just this moment**  
 **I don't want to miss a second**  
 **'Cause it could all be gone in an instant**  
 **Yeah, in an instant...**

 **I keep my eyes wide open**  
 **Bless this ground, unbroken**  
 **I'm about to make my way**  
 **Heaven help me keep my faith**  
 **And my eyes wide open**

 **I'm about to make my way**  
 **Heaven help me keep my faith**  
 **My eyes wide open**

 **Keep my eyes...wide...open**

The crowd went wild after that one and I went of stage to change for my next song. When I was backstage Alvin gave me a kiss and congratulated me.

" You did great baby" Alvin said to me.

"Thanks and don't forget I love you so much" I said kisssing him. I think he is my soulmate I have never loved anyone as much as I love him.

Well to be fair he was the only boyfriend I ever had but regardless I love him with all my heart.

* * *

 **A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer because I know I hate it when the chapters of a story is so short.**

 **This chapter is longer than the rest it has 1,081 words.**

 **The Cullen's come in next chapter maybe some Edward POV.**

 **The songs mentioned in this chapter is Cruella De Vil by Selena Gomez and Eyes Wide Open by Sabrina Carpenter.**


End file.
